the dog and the leech
by Celery Tsukino
Summary: Lola Earth isnt your ordinary werewolf infact she never inherited the gene from her parents and so she is human, oweing her life to Hunter Redfern she is then commanded to marry Erik his nephew but Erik is hiding a dark secret and will change Lolas life..
1. Chapter 1

**Snow. White and marvellous. That's about the only thing good about snow, it's not really anything special, but there is a lot of bad things about it, for example, one you can't run through it well enough to gain momentum which can be a problem when running from things. **

**Another reason, reason two is that the snow freezes over the soft luscious grass and destroys forests. And that isn't very good either, especially if your name is Lola and you're a werewolf. **

**Lola Earth, five foot three, petite and crazy wasn't your ordinary werewolf, you see, normally werewolves and vampires couldn't get married or even go out for that matter, but Lola was different, she wasn't actually a werewolf yet. Her parents, both werewolves and the rest of her family also werewolves had all inherited the gene, but somewhere in fertilization Lola had missed out on that gene, and so technically she was human. **

**A human with a non-human family. When the night world found out about this there had been an out cry. This sort of thing shouldn't even happen, and Lola shouldn't exist. They had even planned to kill her, a six month old baby, and they were claws and fangs out ready to tear her apart.**

**But there was a reason that Lola had been kept alive, and that was because of Hunter Redfern. He didn't act the way the rest of the creatures in the night world did, instead he was enlightened he saw this as a great opportunity of power. Of marriage. A half human werewolf hybrid with his vampire nephew. The perfect match to create the perfect throne.**

**So that is why Lola survived, because she had to marry a stuck up leach. She hated them. She would rather spend her time with humans. She got on better with them. **


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't know why, she just did, probably because she didn't like the way most of the night world treat them, like sheep. Killing them for hunger, entertainment, and out of pure boredom. So she killed the ones that did that. She killed members of the night world. She never killed werewolves…well not if she didn't have to, but she did kill vampires.

She had for years now, ever since she watched one kill her best friend, she was only ten at the time, and she saw it, elongated fangs lengthening and bared, then fiercely pierced into Lucas' skin. So fragile that his neck broke with the first bite. He died within seconds, and Lola didn't even get a chance to stop him, not even a chance to say goodbye to her childhood friend. She had arrived home late, the sun had long ago set below the capturing sky, and her once rose white uniform was decorated with crimson freckles.

Her parents ran straight to her their long flowing dark hair swirling behind them, they were caring over protective parents. But once they found out what happened they had laughed, and not joyfully, they laughed maliciously. Monsters, that was the word that had ran through her mind over and over until she eventually broke down in tears. Her parents shrugged it off and tried to comfort her, but they didn't understand, to them Lucas had just been a human. But to Lola he had been her everything, they had both held a strong connection to each other. And when he had died her heart had died.

She had felt his pain, his mild cry, and his loss. According to the papers only one human had died, but they were wrong, two human children died that night, forever friends, forever joined, and maybe they could have been more. That was always the thought Lola had, she always thought about him, always went and visited his grave. And always left with an aching in her heart that could never be fixed, but she didn't want it fixed. He had been her soul mate after all…


	3. Chapter 3

Lola lay awake on her bed staring at the ceiling. She was quietly listening to the movement downstairs of her parents footsteps. They still had no idea of what she did when she went out, they thought that she went out with friends, but instead she went about roaming in the dark shadows with the rest of the monsters who hunted, but the monsters hunted for prey, human prey, her prey was more likely to put up a fight.

Five years had past since she had lost the one she loved, she was fifteen now, and more skilled at killing, but all the same, she did have an advantage. She may not have inherited the wolf gene, but she did have inhuman strength and elite senses. But she didn't always win, sometimes they were stronger than her, sometimes they even tried to kill her, but once they realized who she was they ran, left her. Alive. So she now took weapons with her, silver stakes, wooden swords. Whatever she could really.

Lola was startled when someone started pounding on her bedroom door that she had locked when she went to take a shower for tonight. Her parents had arranged a diner party, and normally she would object to coming to it, but this one was different, because tonight was the night that Lola was going to meet Hunter Redfern and his nephew Erik. She had met Hunter before but she had been all but a small child, and she had only seen pictures of Erik, and she didn't like what she saw.

She saw a killer, a blood thirsty parasite. But there was another thing that unsettled her, because Erik looked like Lucas, exactly like him. And the thought had crossed her mind that maybe it was him. Maybe that vampire didn't kill him after all. But no, she knew that he had died, she had saw his body lain crumpled on the ground, blood choking his throat. No! she couldn't think of him. Not tonight of all nights.

"Lola you open this door right now!" her mother shrieked.

Letting out a sigh she rolled of the bed and stomped towards the large wooden door and unlocked it. Glaring at her mother she turned and stalked towards the large bay window and leant against it. The night sky was peaceful and the stars were glistening brightly.

"Lola why aren't you dressed?"

She could hear her mothers footsteps padding over to her wardrobe to pull out the blood red dress that Hunter himself had sent for her to wear.

"Put this on and be down in five minutes. Do you understand that?" her mother asked in a 'you better understand' voice.

Lola groaned and waited for her mother to leave until she turned and faced what she would have to wear. It was red, blood red, wearing it against her pale skin she would look like the perfect meal. Great.

Walking towards the full length mirror Lola grimaced at her reflection. Tight, soft, red fabric clung to a small pixie like figure, the white-red magnified the contrast and long straight black hair curled slightly at the front just beneath the chin framing the face to make it appear rounder. Large golden eyes stared at the looking glass framed by a border of dazzling thick lashes. Cupid bow lips curved down in disapproval and soft baby cheeks were thinned by a line of prim rose blusher.

Her long legs looked thin and dangerous next to her small body, and the flatness of her chest made her hips and butt look too big. But all together she reviewed herself as presentable. Slipping into her favourite pair of stilettos she inhaled a deep breath and walked briskly over to the door, there she stood staring at the creases in the wood and the patterns it made. Sighing she took the door handle and pushed it open. The hallway was dark, but there was something else about it, something…deadly. Leaning forward peering into thick blackness she strained her eyes and saw something move. A dark looming figure suddenly stood before her and when she raised her eyes she screamed.

"Lucas!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters or the night world series though I wish I did lol- **

Shrieking Lola thudded backwards and tripped on the pink rug on her floor and fell backwards and closed her eyes and awaited the thud that her body would make. But nothing happened. Opening her eyes a scream caught in her throat as she stared into the face of a dead man. His dark silk hair hung just above his eyes casting a shadow across his face. A tilted smirk crept into the corner of his mouth and his black brooding eyes practically hypnotized her. His strong arms held her to his muscled body and her breath came out jiggered.

"Hey"

No! even his voice was the same to her it was just deeper and more…manly.

"Help!"

She screamed again and his eyes widened and as she thrashed against him he tightened his grip and a dark, predatory look came across him. Letting go of her body with his right arm he shot it backwards and the door slammed shut. Her screaming stopped for a second as she gawped at what he had jut did, vampires couldn't't do that!

Not even Hunter!

"O-M-G!"

He brought his right arm back and covered her mouth muffling out her cries. This is how Lucas died she thought. I'm going to die like him and in my own house.

"Will you be quite!"

His voice had not risen or even changed in tone, but his eyes had darkened and Lola…for the first time in five years was again scared of vampires. Scared of him. Of Erik. Removing his hand from her mouth he lifted her so that she was standing upright. Not releasing his arm from around her waist he guided her to the bathroom as easily as if he knew every inch of her house…of her room. It was as if he had been here before. Lola's body froze, her mind went back to those nights were she had felt that something had been watching her in the shadows of her room. But she had shrugged it off and went to bed.

He had been in her room, he had been watching her. OMG!

Pushing her into the bathroom she lost her footing and had to grab the edge of the sink, turning she saw that he was leaning against the door and that he had locked it. Her heart started to pound faster because she remembered something about her bathroom. It was sound proof. So was her bedroom, her parents had made it like that so if they…lets say wanted to throw a party…with human, and non-human guests she wouldn't't hear anything going on. So no one had heard her screaming. That's why he had closed the door.

Wide eyed, mouth open she stared at him unsure whether to move, run, fight or bawl about on the floor crying. So she did nothing she just stood gripping the sink with so more force that her hand ached in pain.

"Lola"

The way he said her name made her blood turn cold and her body to feel fragile. He said it with lust and wanting…most of all hunger. His eyes moved over her body and stopped when he saw her neck, for a few seconds he stared and then met her eyes. Quickly glancing down she felt the hot blush in her cheeks and her brows furrowed in annoyance.

"You don't have the right to say my name."

She tried to sound as fierce as possible but she didn't't know if she got it right. She had never had to act scary before she had just been scary, but next to him she felt…human. Something changed in the atmosphere and she looked up again and yelped. He was inches in front of her now and she could feel his breath on her face, its was hot and sweet.

"Get-away-from-me!"

"You don't want that."

He seemed so sure of that that Lola even doubted herself.

"Ye-yes I do…"

"Are you sure?"

His voice was now husky and seducing. His head was titled down and his lips were so close to hers that with a small slight movement they would touch. Her lips parted and her head began to tilt back but shock and realization swept over her. Side stepping away from him she glared at him.

"Yes I am."

She marched to the bathroom door and unlocked it, he didn't't try and stop her and she continued out of her bedroom and down the stairs. Once she was in the corridor and sure that she was alone she exhaled and wept. He _was_ Lucas…


	5. Chapter 5

Wiping her face she stood up and walked over to the mirror. She smoothed her dress down and fix the back so that it wasn't clinging and before taking one last glance she walked into the dinning room certain that he would already be there. Pushing the doors open she was greeted by a large table set along the centre of the room. Two pairs of seats were opposite each other and only one was empty, the one besides Erik.

Bile nearly rose in her throat and she shuffled over to were she was seated and slouched in the chair without greeting either of them and crossed her arms. Lola's mother who was placed in front of her eyed Lola in embarrassment whereas Hunter who was next to her was grinning. Lola's father was not joining them tonight…basically because he didn't like the idea of his daughter marrying a leech. Same as Lola.

She could feel Erik's eyes on her, watching her, and she knew that he liked what he saw. She snuck a peek at him and saw that he was looking at her with those eyes, those sexy, cunning, luscious eyes…no! she couldn't think like that. He was a monster. Yet she could not shake the feeling of lust that she got whenever his body was near hers. She shook her head clear of unwanted thoughts and bawled her hands into fists and clenched her teeth.

"So Lola you've grown. You were so small when I first saw you." Hunter smiled.

Her blood boiled and she smirked devilishly.

"Well you see that's what happens to normal _human _children." she eyed Erik before continuing. "They grow and age, then die."

"Well, yes they do. But you are not human." his voice had grown darker.

"S'pose so." she mumbled.

She hated to admit it but he was correct. She wasn't human.

"Good job too, you're marrying my nephew after all."

"You do know that I am only fifteen. It's not legal."

Hunter laughed.

"Not yet. But soon enough it will be."

She knew what he meant. It was her birthday in two weeks. And funnily enough, that was the day she has to become a leech lover. Urg!

"Too bad most humans don't tickle my fancy." Erik murmured into my ear.

**Two hours later-**

"Well Janice that dinner was…delightful." Hunter thanked.

All the while that Erik had been enjoying his dinner, a raw steak and cup of O positive he had been staring at me. But what had chilled her was when he drank the blood his eyes had eyed her neck and he had licked his lips looking again seductively at her as if he were undressing her with his eyes. Dark brooding, delectable eyes…NO!

Diverting her eyes Lola rose from her seat and without saying a word carried her plate of left over human food to the kitchen. as soon as she had turned and locked the door the crease in her forehead smoothed and she blew out a stressful breath. Turning back around she walked slowly over to the sink and planted the dishes in the sink, turning the tap handle she watched as the warming water rushed out and splashed against the metal. Tapping her fingers impatiently she bent down and lay her head against her hand. She would have to sort something out before she went back in and joined them because the conversation would be about her and Erik…

She slammed her fist down and groaned this wasn't what she wanted. she had never wanted this. raising her eyes she met the view of the kitchen door that led out to the back garden, which led out to the street. she could escape. but what would she do if three monsters started chasing her. could she take them? No. One of them was her mother, whom she loved dearly, another was Hunter, whom she owed her life to, and then there was Erik, she owed nothing to him, and all she felt was hatred.

She had made her mind up and before she could changed it she ran through the door and legged it down the garden and jumped. She lunged into the air and flipped and landed on her feet with a thump. Letting out a heavy gasp she began to run. Her feet moved with ease and her whole body felt alive. She loved running it was the closest she could even get to being like her family, because she could run faster than them. It also came in handy to chase vampires. She ran for another few metres and stopped, taking in the view around her, her stomach flipped and her heart if it were still beating would have stopped.

The pavement was shining from the earlier rain, and a empty car park was placed before her. Her feet moved without her command and her eyes began tearing, her eyes were glued in a fixated gaze of terror. her hands began to shake and when she reached the centre her legs crumbled. sobbing she shrieked and curled up into a ball. she was in the place he had died, subconsciously she had ran to the place of his murder. and he was here!

A growl ripped through her throat and her burning glare pierced into Erik's eyes, he was standing a few feet in front of her, and he was slightly crouched. He knew that she was a threat.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

plunging towards him with nails ready to tear into skin she crashed into him and clawed at his face. but he didn't stop her he just lay staring at her, in the same spot that he had died, and staring at her with the same eyes.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT LUCAS!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own the night world series but I do own most of the characters. **

Staring into those green eyes made her feel…as if she were falling, falling into the vast green pools and being drawn into them. He did nothing but stare at her, locking his gaze with hers with any chance he got. His flexing muscles screamed powerful and made her feel…in complete danger. She was ready to kill him, ready to tear him into pieces, but she couldn't't move her arms to do it, to be honest she found that she couldn't't move at all. It was like he had already known this to happen and had planned it so carefully that it had gone the way he had wanted…but he couldn't't have, could he?

"Lola?"

Slowly she let her grip loosen on his leather jacket, it clung to him nicely. She moved slightly backwards allowing him to sit upright. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and they looked more like lovers than enemies. He towered over her even while sitting down, and she only came to shoulder height. His body was so close to her that she couldn't't think straight.

"Who are you?" the words rolled out of her mouth and disappeared at the tip of her tongue.

Her body was frozen yet her mind ran wildly. She couldn't't think straight, not because she was too much in shock, but because there were too many thoughts going through it at once. Breaking her trance she eyed Erik…Lucas…who ever he was and drew her legs from around his waist up to her body and rested her chin on the top of her knees. How could she possibly put any of this together. She couldn't't there was too many missing pieces to this puzzle, and she didn't't want to ask him about any of it.

"I know what you must be thinking, how any of this happened, how this is possible….about….that….I'm not dead."

She said nothing.

"It's just that I never did die Lilly, I was already dead. I'm a vampire, but I was born one."

Then she spoke, fire burning in her voice. "So you're telling me that I grieved for you for nothing, that you scared a ten year old girl half to death, made her have nightmares for years, to still have them, to go through life thinking that she was the reason that you were dead! How could you?!" she screamed, tears rolling down her face.

His arms moved towards her trying to embrace her, but she stood up and then did something that made no sense to her what so ever. She bent down and kissed him gently on the forehead and whispered, "Goodbye Lucas…forever." with those last words she turned and ran. Legs sprinting strongly, giving her speed while her vision blinded her with burning tears of torment that came from the depths of her heart that she had kept locked up for all these years. But now that was broken and she had to go, she had to be alone. She was going to go and kill. Kill vampires.

Struggling to his feet Erik brushed the dirt of his faded jeans and focused on the point on his forehead that still burned with heat from where she had kissed him. He had known that this day would come, he just had never thought that it would have happened this way, and in the place of his supposed death. The torture he had felt that day, when hunter had told him that it was time he had to leave the human world and everyone in it had been the worst day of his life, not because he liked the humans…he actually didn't, but it was because that meant leaving Lilly, and he loved her. Even then at the young age of ten he had known what soul mate meant, your other half that made you hole that completed your being. And he had to leave that. All because of a stupid family tradition, all because his own parents had abandoned him and left him with Hunter. How could they be so selfish?!

And now, now Lilly was gone, she would come back she had to, her parents and Hunter waited for her. She wouldn't't just leave them…would she? Urg! He didn't't know. It had been so long since he had seen her, she was only a child then, and now…,now she was a dazzling young woman for Hell's sake! How stupid was he to listen to Hunter! Now he will never see his love again. Unless he followed her. But he knew where she was going. Her crumbling emotions had left her thoughts open with out anything stopping him from reading them. She was vampire slayer. The slayer that Hunter and the vampire council had been looking for. Crap! He had to go. If anyone else found her she would die, no matter what plans Hunter had for her. But there was a chance that she would kill him, but he was willing to take that chance, he had to saved his beloved darling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- Sorry about the last chapter when I put the name Lilly with Lola, I got mixed up with two separate stories. I haven't written in a long time but here's to finishing this. I do not own any of the night world series, or some of my characters. **

Erik's face was taunt when he returned. Even though his heart was none beating, he could still feel the heat of blood coursing wildly. How was he supposed to explain this to his uncle? He couldn't. He would have to make up some sort of excuse…Or he could go after her. It wasn't a very good option but it seemed to be the only thing he could do to restrain from a beating.

He had decided, he sprinted in the direction her scent breathed from. Why was everything g so complicated? Oh yeah because his ex-best friend now hates him. He would have to do something extreme to get her to forgive him. Or he could compel her and make her forget everything; she could be his little pet. A pet he would take care of, love her and watch out for her, but a pet all the same. That is what she was after all, part _human. _But it was the human part he loved. That he had always loved. Too bad he didn't get a chance to tell her, she didn't know how much he wanted to have her, to embrace her. He lusted for her and wanted her with a hunger that no blood could satisfy. He had also fantasized about drinking hers, draining her dry. Not to kill her, but to completely make her his.

He would do just that when he found her. No more games. It wasn't enough for him just to be marrying her; he wanted to be able to command her too. She was too dangerous for her own good; there would be no more late night walks, no more killing vampires. Yes he knew about it, so did hunter. It was partly why they were such a good match. They were born killers, tied down by a bond at childhood. But that was gone, she would be concealed to the Hunter household, she would be pampered, fed and clothed appropriately. But sooner or later she would have to be made one of them. She may have some of the werewolf gene in her, but she aged like a human, got ill like one, and she would sooner or later die like one too. Not if he could help it though.

Sound crackled in his ear, the sound of wood hitting flesh, he grimaced at the feeling he imagined. It was pain like no other for his kind. It was deadly. The sky shook as thunder roared about. The corner came quickly and Erik just had time to catch the body of Lola hitting the brick wall of a department store building. He cringed at her cry and heard bones break. She was injured. A hiss like no other ripped its way out his throat, his eyes shone white as they reflected the street lights and his teeth elongated fiercely. He may have just eaten but it was nothing to a vampire. He needed fresh blood. He would have to wait though, he needed to save Lola.

The foul looking blood sucker lurched forward outstretched hands ready to tear into skin. Many people had tried to kill him already, but this low level vampire was no match at all. It was a piece of cake. Kicking out Erik hit straight in the ribs, grabbed around his throat and sank his teeth deeply into the muscle and tore out the veins in his neck. The blood that poured out lathered him in thick sweetly smelling liquid. It wasn't as sweet as human blood, but it was still delightful. His hadn't realized he was purring, so when he turned to her he was startled at the pure terror in her eyes. She was scared of him, and I mean really scared. Good, she should be. But he couldn't shrug the guilty feeling off his shoulders. Her knees were drawn close to her chest and she was panting. He noticed that she was gripping her wrist, it must be what broke he thought.

"Here let me see."

Lola shrank away and whimpered. Her face reddened as she became embarrassed.

"I'm fine!"

"Actually no you're not, first of all you have a broken wrist, second your lip is bleeding and third you're in a whole shit load of trouble with me" he growled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- Sorry about how short the chapters are. I haven't written in a long time but here's to finishing this. I do not own any of the night world series, or some of my characters. **

She was watching him like a hawk. She had known leaches like him to turn into a sudden rage of possession but never had she seen it like that. He was looking at her like she was his, she hated that. It made her stomach retch. How dare he even think that way? She was her own person and no one else's. But she was in too much pain and too frightened to actually think about this matter. She was also worried as to why her bones had broken in the first place.

"I don't understand. I don't get it…"

He voice was confused and quiet. Erik's eyes wrinkled in the corners as her stared at her perplexedly.

"What do you not understand? You're going to have to be a tad bit more specific princess." He mused.

"Don't call me that!"

Princess was what he used to call her; she used to think of him as her prince charming you see, back when she believed fairytales were true. But one thing she realized is that no one gets a happy ever after or a prince charming, because everyone is the bad guy, and bad guys never win.

"I'm sorry"

She was almost shocked at how sad his voice had gotten, but it was probably one of his tricks. He was not Lucas she had to remind herself that, he was a whole different person, a monster.

"Your wrist is broken…we can't go back to the house if you're in poor condition, not only will your parents kill me, but I fear my uncle shall also."

"Oh sorry for my thoughtlessness. Next time I get beat up I'll be sure to say 'hey can you go easy on me tonight I'm afraid I have dinner plans later', yes I can see that going well."

Rolling her eyes at him was painful; the light was a lot stronger to her than an average human girl. It was worse for werewolves than vampires. But she was trying to figure out what to do, because even though she hated to admit it Erik was right. They would go mental when they found her hurt; she also had no way of explaining it. She couldn't exactly say she was out hunting leaches. That would not go down too well. But what could she do? If a witch lived nearby she could have went and got healed or something like that, but most of the local witches were out of town for the solstice festivals. Glancing at Erik she chewed on her already bleeding lip nervously, how come he was suddenly so calm. He held her wrist with the tip of his fingers, being as gentle as he could. The she saw the blood and an idea sprung to her mind. NO! That was not an option, she couldn't, and they couldn't.

Erik sensed the air around Lola changed and he could tell by her movements that she was stressed. But also the flickering of her eyes meant that she was thinking something and she was trying to hide it.

"What you thinking then?"

She jumped and eyed him sheepishly. Could she lie to him? Yes. Would he believe her? No.

"Nothin-"

"DON'T even try and lie to me Lola. I'm a vampire remember I can sense if you're lying. Also I know you too well."

"Correction, you used to know me."

"Either way you should tell me the truth."

Her hand twiddled at the fabric of her dress and she felt the creasing of her forehead. Should she tell him? Would he even want to do it? She sure as heck didn't want to. But he would keep asking and asking until she told him. Oh here goes nothing.

"Okay, well we both know we can't return like this. One you are…extremely pale, and well you're covered in blood. And two I'm in some serious pain and I don't know how. I've never broken anything before I normally have good strength. "

Erik's face brightened slightly watching her rush all her words out in a hurry; He could remember the days she did that when they were children.

"So…?"

"So, my point is that we will have to sneak in to my room, I have some of my father's old clothes in there and we can get cleaned up. But also…I know a way I can mend this wrist. But…I refuse to do it." Her lip pouted as she said this.

"Which is what?" Erik asked raising and eyebrow.

"Well…I can…you see. I CAN DRINK YOUR BLOOD! There I said it!"

She was panting again now, this was unnerving for her. It was funny for Erik though. He was pleased she had mentioned it first, because either way he was going to feed her. Just enough to mend her though, not enough to change the scent of her blood.

"We have to do it."

"You have to be jok-"

Before Lola could get her words out Erik was in for the kill. He grabbed her face in his hands and licked his lips devilishly. His dark hair loomed around him casting dark shadows across his eyes. His thumbs stroked the cold skin of her cheeks and he listened to the rush of blood flowing through her veins enthralled by the beat of her heart. It was getting faster too, she was frightened, but he could smell the thrill of passion and lust coming from her. It was sweet and inviting. So this was it, he was going to drink the blood of the girl he wanted to possess himself…He couldn't have planned this better himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Lola was scared. plain as paper scared. His arms were wrapped around her like vines, twisting, bulging vines. This was it, she 's either going to help me like he says, or he's not going to be able to stop.

"Erik, stop,I changed my mind!"

But he wasnt listening to her cry,his canines lengthened, and his tounge flicked out his mouth in a swift movement. His mouth was inches away from her neck and while breathing in her sweet fragrence he groaned in approval. she smelt so good, she felt even better he thought, as his left hand tightly gripped just below her right wanted her there and then, for more than just her may be a vampire, but he still got teenage urges. Sex was something he hadnt had in a while and he felt he deserved it.

"Lola.."

"Erik please..I...I changed my mind, let me go!"

"shhhh-just relax" he echoed back

Lola was lost, she didnt know what to was a vampire slayer for cry it out loud! But here she was struggling to hold her thoughts and she wasnt even being attacked...well not of yet at least.

Eriks hands were solid and fast, they munovered themselves to cling to her body like she was keeping him alive.A smirk formed at the corner of his mouth as the hem of her dress lifted up and more bare flesh was on show.

"mmm, Lola"

"Omg, Erik please just listen to me for a second here!"

"But there isn't anything to talk about, youre hurt, and I cannot possibly return you home in such a...fragile condition. You need my blood."

"EXSACTLY! I NEED 'YOURE' BLOOD, YOU DONT NEED MINE!"

That was the moment Lola had been waiting for, her chance, he had realised she was correct and his grip had loosened. slamming her elbow into his chest was simple, it was the next part that was going to be difficult. she could run faster than him if the circumstances were normal, but she was confused and hurt. Anything could happen. Also how can you out run a monster when thier heading the same place you are, your home.

As her feet bounded off the floor, she controlled her breathing, she did not want to seem panicked as she barged through the back door. It was quiet...it was never quiet in her .

"Dad,are you home?"

**Your father is not here miss Lola**

"what? who-who's talking?"

Panic built up, someone was in her mind,she didnt like that.

_who the fuck are you?_

**Oh, my dear,is that fear i sense from you? Dont be afraid.**

_Why, because its a human weakness?_

**No. Its good to sometimes feel afraid, it only shows you know you can't win.**

_Wait, win what?_

Before an answer was given Lola was sent flying into the wall as someone tackled her from the side, the air in her lungs rushed out making a 'whoosh' sound and a deafening pain rocked her when her head met the wall. Shaped were blurred and everything seemed as though it were moving by its own free it was absurd, and as everything around her began to become increasibly dark, she thought she caught the silhoette of someone tall from the corner of her eye. when her eyelids eventually flickered shut she felt warm arms lifting her from the floor.

"Its all okay now Lou, im going to help you"

There was only one person in the world who had ever called her that...her Lewis.

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN THE NW SERIES.**

**also i know this chapter is boring and itsmainly her getting beat up, but i wanted to show she wasnt as strong as she thinks. Please ignore spelling mistakes and grammer, my laptopi is still broken and im trying to make the best of it. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE NW SERIES**

mary-Lynette-

"Ash I still dont understand why we have to go see your 'annoying' cousin as you call him,he's in leauge with Hunter and as far as I've heard I'm pretty damn sure thats a bad thing. Also didnt you say he's marrying a were? Erm, are you insane you hate werewolves! we nearly got killed by Jeremy last year if you still remember that.."

Mary shuddered at the sudden flash backs she was getting of that night, when Jeremy's faceb suddenly rages with prickled felt her discomfort through their link and maybe had been listening to her thoughts just a little bit.

"I know I do. But he rang saying he was in trouble and needed our help, he's like a brother to me, we spent most of his childhood together."

"What do you mean 'his' childhood,how old is he?"

Ash thought a while about this, how old would he be now? It was difficult to remember exsactly how old lamia were, seeing as they chose when to stop aging.

"Erm, he's only young, 16 maybe 17 i think, as for how old he looks i have no idea, the girl she's 15."

Mary-lynettes eyebrow raised as she placed a hand on her hip.

"And how do you know that Ash? Been checking on her? Have you?"

With a smirk building up in the corner of his mouth he chuckled, it was cute when she was jealous, though she would never admit she was.

"Mare, i only know because Thierry gets told these things, and i have been living with him the past year. I had to bide my time with something, after all i couldnt see you could i? So he wanted me to try and find things out and thats when he told me about this girl. Her famliy are wealthy,their powerful in the view of my people, their like Hunter, except their werewolves. But you see they had a daughter, Lola who grew up with Erik. Hunter knew there was a strong connection or something between them, but the girls different she's special, and so Hunter wanted her in his family,some sort of plan to breed a new type of vampire."

Stopping Mary-lynette gazed at Ash in shock, her mouth was hanging open and her body slumpt._ omg, this is wierd!_

"I know" Ash replied.

"STOP READING MY MIND!"

he laughed then knowing he would never stop, she was too interesting and strange.

"You're so sexy when youre angry Mare." he winked.

ASH-

He pulled her to him them, letting the warmth of her body heat soak through him, his eyes were running circle over her body. It had been a year after all, and so he allowed his hand to freely roam down her back until it reached a round pert bottom, he squeezed and he felt her shock at first but it grew into another emotion he knew all too well, lust. He knew he could turn her on if he wanted to, but there wasnt enough for his liking anyways.

"So...what makes her special?" she asked moving out of his grip and to his side.

his eyes lingered on her face before answering, watching the blush on her cheeks become darker.

"She's a human with the abilities of a were, stronger and faster than them though,no one knows hows it happened or how its even possible. Thats why Thierry wants her back at his place, he wants to run some test, he wont hurt her though,i mean its better than being forced to breed."

"Do you think she knows Hunter wants this?"

He thought about this, does she know? Probably not.

"I doubt it,Hunter probably hasnt even told Erik."

"Then...how does he expect them to you know...make a baby..?"

He flashed a cheeky grin at her, and trailed his fingers down her thigh as they walked, her breathing quickened and when he went to touch her breast he thought her heart was going to explode out of her chest.

"The same way we would, Erik would only have to seduce her, and i doubt that would be hard seeing as you nearly passed out then and i wasnt even doing anything."

she smiled a bit, still weary of his touch.

"So what? Hunter would just wait for them to...make love?"

he wanted to laugh at the thrase she just used, hardly anyone called it that anymore.

"Their teenagers,it wont take long for him to fuck her."

"Oh...do you want to...f..fuck me?" her voice had gone squeaky and her face red.

leaning in towards her he breathed across her neck and teased her with his tounge.

"I think you know the answer to that."he grinned with his now enlarged canine teeth and silver eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE NW SERIES**

He watched her silently, her breathing was something less than hoars, but not quite silent. She appeared so peaceful, and in fact she was. The sky was dimly lit by countless rows of stars; flickering like burning flames. He did admire the way the light caught in her hair and how her face reflected it; she looked ghostly. Sooner or later she would wake up and then he would have to explain all of this. It was his duty after duty as being the nephew of Hunter Redfern. All he could think of though was that his duty seemed some what different in his mind. A duty of having to protect Lola. She was incapable of defending herself no matter how deluded she was, or how much she presented herself in a way showing she could. She was feable. Tonight had proved it. Knocking her out cold had been simple. But what had been rather difficult was to resist the urge to taste her. Her head had oozed red fluid so dark it glistened as it fell to the floor, but he refused to heal choked him,the knowlage of knowing he forced pain upon her; Lola was the only one to blame, she should have agreed to exchange blood!

He prowled forward, closing the distance between him and her bed. Her home was empty, dissgaurded by her family, allowing them 'alone' time. They were stupid to believe she would be safe. Well her father hadnt really believed it, but what his wife thought was more important than the safety of thier child. Her lips pouted as she slept. So sweet and purt, but one kiss would tease him into insanity. But one kiss would not be enough, that he knew. He could smell her scent, it wasnt sweet or like flowers. no. she smelt like dirt and blood, mixed in with a droplet of ,how delectable she smelled.

Leaning forward ,a breeze wound her hair in spirals, throwing drops of blood into his face. His jaw tightened. Any closer and he would tear her neck apart.

"I'm so thirsty" he whispered, his tounge lashed out at her ear, trailing lines up and down. "I shall make you mine Lola Earth. Soon."

His attention was brought to alarm as his body tensed. Someone was nearing the house.

(Ash)

"Mare, stop it you look fine." he stared at his soul mate in awe. He may be able to read her thoughts but right now none of them made sense._ Girls are wierd._

"EXCUSE ME ASH WE SO ARE NOT WIERD!"

flinking he smirked wildly back at her, "Yes you's are. No arguments. Lamia girls are bad enough, human ones are even worse."

She was just about to argue back when the front door to the enormous house before her flew open. A tall boy stood in the doorway, his frame was well built and although half his features were cast in shadow she could tell he wasnt half bad.

"Erm...mare...I kinda know what you think...and hearing that doesnt exsactly reasure me."

Ash was now eyeing her nervously, he pondered on whether to risk seeing his cousin at all. He knew she was meant for him, they were meant for eachother. But that didnt mean she wouldnt or couldnt ignore the could. she had for almost a year. So wavering on this decision to help Erik was awkward. Expecially as he was at the door.

"Well hurry up then I havent got forever and I need your help!" Erik snarled the words at them and before either could argue he vanished back up the stairs.

"Well.." Mary-lynette stared up at Ash,"That was...different"

Smiling at her was the only thing he could -lynette was human, so she hadnt felt the panic coming from Erik, or the unsteady heartbeat of someone human from inside the house. Who ever that human was, they were dying.

(Erik)

Briskly entering the room he shot to her side. Her head was worse, more blood was pulsating down her left cheek. The only thing he knew to stop it was to make her drink from him. But he knew how much she despised it.

"Erik..."

Ash stared vacantly at her. Erik tensed knowing he had done wrong. "It wont stop bleeding.." his voice was sad and for the first time ever his throat was tight anf his eyes whelled.

"She's human. She wont be missed. Just kill her."

He shouldnt have been shocked by Ash's words. He was known to be ruthless concearning humans. But maybe the fact he possessed a human soul mate made him think otherwise.

"I cant!" his words came out in a hiss and he stance became protective.

Ash's eyes glared and slowly his canine teeth lenghtened. "It's that girl isnt it? The wolf girl!"

"Her name is Lola!"

For no reason at all Erik launched at him, his talons clung to his cousins flesh and his teeth snap fiercly at his face.

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE ERIK?" he snapped. "IT WASNT TO KILL ME THEN WHY?"

He froze. He had nearly forgotten the reason he asked him here. All because of a violent rage.

"I'm...i'm sorry. I'm thirsty thats all...her blood. It messes me up!"

They had sat for almost ten minutes talking about the situation, Ash had informed him of Hunters plans which infuriated him although teased him with the idea of having her naked against there was the one thing they had not yet talked about.

"It's true isnt it?"

Pushing a hand through his hair Ash sighed."I'm afraid so..why? Do you think..?"

"I know so." His hands dropped to his sides and his brows furrowed. The myths were new...but they were his hand over her jaw was stupid he knew, but he had to feel it. The spark. It was there all right, everytime thier bodies met. Had been that way since they were children. Probably why Hunter was so sure his plan would work..why wouldnt it? They indeed would end up having sex sooner or later, one day resulting in a child.

After all, they were soul mates.


End file.
